powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Muscle Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the muscular structure of oneself or others. Variation of Body Manipulation. Also Called *Muscle Alteration/Control/Modification/Modifying *Myokinesis Capabilities The user has complete control over the muscles of oneself and others, allowing them to freely alter and manipulate them, including altering muscle tissue itself, its development, increase/decrease muscle mass/strength and thus stamina, flexibility, reflexes, etc. They can move muscles without or keep them from moving, cause them to over or under-react to nerve-impulses, etc. The user can cause/remove any muscle related ailments/diseases or cause muscles to react so violently they rip the tendons from their connections, snap bones or are themselves damaged Applications *100 Percent Muscle Usage/Enhanced Muscle Usage *Death Inducement by expanding muscles until they snap vital bones, explode, or crush themselves under their own weight. *Motor-Skill Manipulation by controlling muscles. *Muscle Constructs *Muscle Generation *Muscle Mass Enhancement **Increase Strength, Flexibility, Endurance, Reflexes, Stamina, and Speed. *Muscle Mass Weakening *Muscle Tension Refinement *Muscleless Body *Mutilation by tearing muscles in the opponent's body. *Muting *Prehensile Muscles By expanding/contracting muscles. **Tentacle Extension ***Tendril Generation *Self-Muscle Manipulation *Strength Absorption Associations *Biological Manipulation *Body Manipulation **Bone Manipulation **Cardiology Manipulation **Connective Tissue Manipulation **Joint Manipulation **Skin Manipulation Limitations *If used many times, it can cause a cut in the muscle, known as heller myotomy. *If used many times, muscle might tear. *If used too many times, muscle cramps may occur. *Increase in muscle may decrease speed due to increased mass. *Increase in the muscle may weaken its resistance from the strain. *May be limited to manipulating the muscles of others or only themselves. Known Users Gallery Gyanza_Rujike_Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) can increase his muscles. image Ikkaku.jpg|Ikkaku Madarame Uses his muscles to fix his arm (Bleach) VilgaxRushmore.gif|Vilgax (Ben 10) Reboot Humungousaur Standing Pose PNG.png|Humungousaur (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) Bane_DC_Comics_Character.png|Bane (DC Comics) Doomsday_2.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) has the power grow stronger every time that he is killed. HulkSmash.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics) Gentlepowers.jpg|Gentle (Marvel Comics) in his manipulated form. Toguro's Muscle!!.gif|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) bulking his muscles to 20% power... File:Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|...and bulking his muscles to 120% power. BrolyShield.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks.png|Most Super Saiyans such as Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) can ascend into an ultra state when not only their powers increase, but their muscles too. File:Master_Son_Using_Qi_Gong.png|Master Son (Gintama) using Qi Gong to manipulate his lifespan, enhancing his muscles by releasing his youth or restraining it when not needed. Suigetsu replacement.png|Suigetsu (Naruto) can manipulate his own watery body to increase muscle mass. File:Shinnō (Naruto) Body_Revival_Technique.png|Shinnō (Naruto) using Body Revival Technique to activate cells, healing his body by manipulating the muscle's "Destruction and Rebirth" cycle, which also makes his body stronger in response. Roronoa Zoro's Ichi Gorilla and Ni Gorilla (One Piece) .gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) can use pure muscle to pump up his arms with his Ichi Gorilla and Ni Gorilla technique. File:Jio-Ken.png|Lao G (One Piece) using Jio-Ken to store up his chi from his youth, which would allow him to return to his prime when he is older. Muscular_Color.png|Muscular (Boku No Hero Academia) posses a quirk called Muscle Argument which allows him to change and increase the size and mass of his muscle fibers and coat his body parts, modifying his strength and endurance. Medaka Kurokami.png|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) have absolute control over all her muscles, making possible to cancel involuntary reflexes. Alexander Mercer.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype Series) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers